deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack the ripper (Assassins Creed) vs Nyassa al Ghul
Intro Wiz: Toay we look at two assassin like killers. Boomstick: Jack the ripper from the creed game. Wiz: Vs Nyassa the daughter of Ra's al Ghul. Its our job to analze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win. Boomstick: in a death battle. (it shows Jack the ripper in the shadows and Nyassa hidden behind a box) Jack The Ripper Wiz: Jack was born and raised in the whitechapel in london. He lived with his mother until she was killed. Tramatized by her death Jack was sent to a asylum where bad treatment and ingorance only made the asylum worse. Jack was taken out of the Asylum and he was taken to the Assassions order to be trained in the assassins away. Boomstick: Jack always has on his greatcoat with double capes, he is skilled in armed and unarmed combat, firearms, he has the hidden blade, throwing knives, hallucinogenic darts, smoke bombs, the Victorian era rope launcher, the six sense Eagle vision. Wiz: Jack uses his Eagle Vision to help see people through building or in the dark and Jack uses fear to fight like killing people brutalily in public, use fear bombs, spikes, and jarring screams to make his opponents fear him. Boomstick: Jacks firearms are Derringer pistol, pocket pistol, modle 1 revolver, 1856 revolver, single action army, lancaster 4 barrels, bullseye revolver, demonic revolver, stealth revolver, and lots more. Nyassa al Ghul Wiz: Ra's had a child in Russia in the 18th century and she was Nyassa. As a child she herd about Ra's and she traveled trying to Ra's. She did find him in North Africa. Ra's made Nyassa his right hand man. Boomstick: Nyassa figured out Ra's plan to take kill everyone in a huge genocide. She left Ra's and during WW2 her family and her were put into interment camps. Nyassas family died in the camps but she survived. Messed up from the war Nyassa brainwashed her sister Talia to assassinate Ra's and to kill superman with kryptonite bullets she stoll from the batcave. Wiz: Batman stopped Nyassa from killing superman but not from killing Ra's. Boomstick: Nyassa is a master of stealth, she can use the Lazarus pit to heal herself, she is a master at hand to hand combat, she is great at tactical analysis, and she is a master in most weapons she holds. pre fight Wiz: Now that we have our combatants set its time to settle this debate once and for all. Boomstick: Its time for a death battle! fight Jack stands in the ally and he looks at a Woman. Jack the ripper yells at a woman before he shoots her in the head. Nyassa looks from the corner to Jack and she hides behind a box. Jack looks around and he shoots at the box just missing Nyassa. Nyassa jumps out from the box and she shoots at Jack with kryptonite bullets. Jack dodges the bullets and the two shoot at each other with the bullets hitting each other. the two walk to each other still shooting at each other. Jack kicks Nyassa back and he pulls out his knife. Nyassa pulls out her knife and the two slash at each other. Jack slashes at Nyassa but she doddges slashing jacks hand making him drop his knife. Nyassa walks to Jack and Jack slashes at Nyassa with his hidden blade cutting her. Jack drops a smoke bomb as he laughs. Nyassa holds her wound and she looks around. Jack sneaks behind Nyassa and he stabs her in the back with a knife. Nyassa kicks Jack in the face and she shoots into the smoke. Jack laughs as Nyassa starts to see stuff. Nyassa stumbles around and Jack runs at her. Jack shoots Nyassa in the arm. Nyassa stumbles back holder the wound to her arm. Jack runs at Nyassa and she falls back into a hole. Jack looks down at the hole and a bullet hits Jacks shoulder. Nyassa jumps out from the Lazarus pit and she slashes at Jack with his own knife. Jack holds his head as he starts to scream. Nyassa jumps into the shadows. Jack starts to see stuff and Nyassa shoots at Jack from the shadows. Nyassa shoots Jack in the arm. Jack shoots Nyassa in the legs and she screams from the pain. Nyassa and Jack hide into the shadows. the two sneak around the area not seeing each other. Jack and Nyassa climb onto the roof of two different buildings. Nyassa trips and she falls. Jack shoots into the night missing Nyassa. Nyassa pulls out her bow and arrow and she aims at Jack. Jack looks around looking for Nyassa. Nyassa aims at Jacks head and Jack starts to shoot. Jack uses his stealth pistol and he shoots at Nyassa. Nyassa runs around the roof top shooting arrows at Jack. Some arrows hit Jack with one going through his foot. Nyassa jumps at Jack shooting at him. Jack pulls out the arrow and he tries to stab Nyassa with it. the arrow goes into Nyassas arm and she shoots Jack in the arm. Jack spits on Nyassa as he punches her. Nyassa kicks Jack in the chest knocking him back. Jack laughs as he charges at Nyassa. Nyassa shoots Jack slowing him down. Jack shoots at Nyassa hitting her and he tosses his gun at Nyassa. Nyassa spits out some blood and she looks at Jack. Jack jumps at Nyassa pulling out his knife. Nyassa pulls out a arror and she stabs Jack in the head. KO! Nyassa falls back into the Lazarus pit and Jack the ripper gets desynchronized. results Wiz: This was close. Boomstick: Yeah the two are very close to each other but Jack was better weapon wise. Wiz: Both were insane and were the same range wise. Both are great with weapons and hand to hand combat. Though Nyassa beat Jack in one way. Boomstick: Stealth. Nyassa sneaked into the Batcave unseen until batman saw what she took. She would of even killed superman is she wasnt stopped. Wiz: Jack could of seen Nyassa with his sensing but i dont think that would help Jack much even if Nyassa wasnt hidden. Boomstick: well rest in peace for jack the ripper. Wiz: The winner is Nyassa al Ghul. NEXT TIME King Ghidorah vs Time force megazord next time Category:Gamehost0007 Category:What-If? Death Battles